Fairy Tail's Hyrule Warrior
by Noble Neko
Summary: Link got betrayed by his family from Ordon and got used by Zelda. So Link decided to leave Hyrule for good. But he got sucked into a Hurricane, to his surprise, it was the four goddess' that summoned him. They gave him another chance to have a family in another world, Fiore. How will fairy tail react to this? will they consider him apart of their family? Link x Erza Slight op Link
1. Goodbye Midna

"Well... I guess this is farewell. huh?"

Midna says reluctantly, looking at Link and Zelda.

 _The saddest part of going on an adventure with someone..._

"Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." She said sadly...

 _Is when you have to say goodbye..._

"But..."

 _Saying goodbye to a beloved friend..._

"Never forget that there's another world bound to this one" Link nodded.

 _The friend that was there for you..._

"Light and shadow are to sides of the same coin..." Zelda said. Link stood in silence.

 _Even through the darkest times..._

"One cannot exists without the other."

 _The one guided you through..._

"I know the reason why the goddesses left the mirror of Twilight in this world..."

 _The darkness in your heart..._

"They left it because it was their design that we should meet."

 _The darkness that sets you uneasy..._

"Yes... That is what I believe." Zelda said warmly.

 _The uneasinessthat brings you down..._

Midna looked down sadly, then looked back at Zelda saying...

"Zelda... your words are kind. And your heart is true."

 _To where you doubt yourself..._

"If all in Hyrule were like you..."

 _Falling into despair..._

"Them maybe you'll do all right"

Midna then walked away, walking towards the mirror of Twilight entrance. Link looked at her with the verge of tears, a light wind flowed through Zelda's hair. She walked and turned back, the stairs to the entrance appeared.

"Thank you..." Midna says to Link.

 _Falling where you can't get out..._

"Well the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." Link smiled.

 _Until..._

"Yeah..." Link finally spoke...

"Link..." A tear came out of her eye... And floated in front of her. She pushed it towards the mirror...

"I..."

 _That person shows you light..._

"See you later..." She said sadly...

The tear floated to the mirror then entering it. The mirror glows and starts to crack. Link and Zelda looked at mirror, wide-eyed. They step towards it. Link looked at Midna with tears in his eyes again.

 _But losing that friend..._

"Midna don't do this!..." Link shouted with tears coming out of his eyes...

 _Your only friend..._

Midna ran up the staircase, to the portal. The mirror shined a bright light past Midna and onto the stone. Opening the way to the Twilight Realm. Link watched her disappear to the Twilight. He reached his hand out... Wanting to grab her hand... But failed. She got transported to the Twilight realm. The mirror broke seconds later leaving a confused Zelda and a crying Link.

 _Will bring you damage to your heart..._

 _Like it once was..._


	2. Home Where you're supposed to be

**hey, before I start the story I want to say that this is a story i made on Wattpad. I didnt steal it or anything (just want to clear things up before i get any comments on that)**

"Why would she do that?" Link asked Zelda.

She looked at the stand... Where the mirror was supposed to be.

"I don't know Link, all I know that she has done it for a reason... A reason that is unknown..." She replied.

Link wiped his teary eyes and took a deep breath. He then looked at Zelda and asked.

"Will we be able to build another one?"

She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. That mirror was blessed down from the sages. Now it destroyed, who knows what will happen."

She then looked at Link (again) with seriousness in her eyes.

"Link, thank you, of what you have done to Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Now you may go home... Where you supposed to be... How you're supposed to be... I can not give you your time back, the time you have lost, and I'm truly sorry for that..."

He took a step back, he thought that when this was over he could take a spot of a royal guard... But no...

"No Princess, I'm glad I could help, if it wasn't to be done... Hyrule and the Twilight Realm would have fallen to its knees.."

She could see fear in his eyes, fear of what she's going to say next.

"Your right, you've done so much already, so I don't want to work yourself out... I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything in return, unfortunately... I'm sorry Link. But... I do appreciate you hard work and sacrifice you have done for us... Now go home... Link..."

He felt his body glowing, he felt himself disappearing, and he was.

"Farewell... Link... We well... Meet again."

He got transported to Lake Hylia, where he left his steed, Epona. He felt like he got used, used like a tool. But he also had betrayal in his eyes. He thought nothing else could go wrong... But boy was he wrong...

He traveled trough Hyrule field to Faron woods that leads to Ordon Village, protected by the spirit light Ordona. He crossed the bridge and pass the spring leading to his home.

But only to see a note pinned to his door.

 _Dear Link_

 _Well done on your quest, saving Hyrule and the Twilight Realm? I believe._

 _Since that is all over, you don't really have any business here anymore._

 _Most of us knew about your destiny, it was told by your late father._

 _We raised you only to fulfill that destiny._

 _You can stay in that house of yours but don't expect anything from us anymore. Oh and one more thing I'm taking back Epona, it was supposed to be Ilia's but since I knew about your 'destiny' I thought you needed it more. But for only for the time being. Drop Epona by the ranch when you get back then get out of the village quickly as possible._

 _Good luck and good bye._

 _~Mayor Bo._

Link couldn't believe what he read, he knew this was no joke, Bo was always the serious type. Link felt even more betrayed than before, a few tears dropped onto the paper staining it. He quickly went down his latter, walking to Epona. He took all his gear off her only leaving the saddle.

He walked Epona through the village, he could feel eyes watching his every move. He got to the ranch, only to see Fado.

"thanks, Link. You know... I never wanted this to happen." Fado sighed, looking away from Link.

Link looked down sadly.

"It's okay... I never belonged here anyway..."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Link nods slightly and turned back home...

He got back home and went to his basement to storage his gear. He notes something different, a lever at the back right corner. He never notes that until now.

He went over to it and pulled it straight down...


	3. What is this?

**He got back home and went to his basement to storage his gear. He notes something different, a lever at the back right corner. He never notes that until now**

 **He went over to it and pulled it straight down...**

The floor boards opened up causing Link to fall down the new found hole.

He kept falling and falling until he landed in a pool of water with a big splash. He swam to the surface and took off his wet tunic top.

"What.. is.. this.. Place?.." He mumbled.

He walked a few steps, then all the lights came on, filling up the dark room. What he saw shocked him, a room full of weapons across the reincarnations, he walked forward and saw to the left an orange Crystal, with a big red and white bird inside it.

He walked towards it and saw a note beside it.

 _Dear my future reincarnation._

 _Here lies mycrimsonloftwing, I never really gave him a real name, so you can name him. He only attacks in the air while flying, and they are powerful attacks. I hope you take good care of him._

 _~Link, the sky child._

 _PS, If you touch the Crystal it'll free him_.

Link lifted his hand and touched the Crystal, it started to disintegrate starting from the bottom. The loftwing was finally free, he lifted his wings stretching them. The loftwing took a glance at Link and started to freak out.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm a reincarnated version of your former master, my name is also Link!"

The crimson loftwing simmered down. Link walked up to him and patted his head. Beautiful Link thought to himself.

He looked around the big room and went to an area, name 'the Hero of Time arc'

He saw all the weapons he uses throughout Hyrule and Termina. He also saw a blue Crystal with a sigh above it saying 'memories of the Hero of Time' he went to touch it... Link then fell unconscious.

He saw the Hero of time as a kid, 9 years old to say, getting bullied by the Kokiri except one, named Saria. He saw when 'Link' got his fairy called Navi, went into the great Deku Tree and defeat the boss in there. He saw when 'Time' meets Zelda and talked about Ganondorf when he defeated the boss in dodongo's cavern and juba juba's belly (A/n that dungeon was gross) and the scenarios between Darunia and Ruto. When Time' was cast away for seven years from the master Sword, when he learned all the songs, defeated all the temples and awakening all the sages. All to lead to Ganondorf. He saw the fearsome fight between them at the beginning that kinda looks like tennis. And then the Epic fight against Ganon. Then him getting sent back to his childhood and then Navi leaving him...

Then him riding on Epona through out Lost woods looking for Navi. After all the commotion in the woods, he landed in Termina as a Deku scrub, tatl helping him through out Clock Town, Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay and Ikana. He saw all the battles and side quests and the three-day cycle before the moon falls down. He also saw all the songs being played for different things. He then saw the moon children and the Majora and Fierce Deity's show down...

And then the rest of his life. And how he got turned into the hero shade.

Link woke up by feeling his new loftwing poking him with his beak. 'So... The spirit that taught me all those hidden skills was a former reincarnation of me?... Wow.. He must've had a lot of regrets in his life.. I feel sad for him I wish I can meet him, at least one more time' Link thought to himself, He looked back and saw another two, one from the Heroof Legend/The Goddess chosen Hero and The chosen hero/hero of Hyrule. He got the memories of Link from Skyward Sword and Hyrule Warriors. (A/n just role with it.)

When he was looking around he found something interesting, an old master sword. It looked like the one the sky child used. He went over to it but to only to fall back on his ass, a spirit came out of it.

"Hello... My name is Fi and I'm the spirit from in this master sword. You must be the reincarnation of my former master... I believe your name is also Link?"

"Yeah"

"Well then, I look forward to being in your service"

"Wait, can you fight?"

"Yes, I can, as I recall you already have the memory of when your other carnation was in Hyrule Warriors. I was fighting with them, master."

"Okay good, I'm going to need your help for my new somewhat quest."

Fi nodded and went back into the sword. Link then equipped the master sword and went back looking at the weapons.

He grabbed the pouch from all of them and grabbed all the items and stored them in it. He got all the transformation masks in front of him and put the Goron mask on first. He felt like his skin and bones were breaking, and then he was a Goron, he went up to the magic hammer Darunia used in Hyrule Warriors, he touched the weapon and it glowed meaning it was his weapon.

He then took the mask off and the weapon disappearing as well meaning that he can only use that in Goron form. He then put on his Zora mask, again he felt funny while doing this. He went up to silver scale and it did the same thing. After that he did the same with the Deku mask, he got the Deku spear. Link then see if he could still turn into a wolf, he was successful. He then found a weapon for that transformation, cursed shackle.

Link found to more notes saying how he can have an unlimited supply of bombs, arrows magic energy and so on. The other note says about how he can call out his chosen weapon instead of going into his pouch all the time, actually, he didn't need a pouch at all, he learns reequipped magic. He also found a bottle that can turn into a fairy or blue/red potion.

He leads his loftwing outside and got on him.

"How about Shinku as your name? Meaning crimson."

The bird nodded. Link climbed on him and said.

"Come on let's get out of this place..."

The loftwing obeyed and took off to the sky. Link kept looking forward and not turning back... Not even once.

(A/n hey it's me again, I hope you like it.

Oh here are the weapons link has. It's a long list FYI.

'—' = can turn into.

F= fire Ln= lightning W= water D= darkness L= light

Hyrule Warriors

~link

Fire rod (f) — Prism rod(f) — Magical rod(f/ln)

Great fountain fairy(w) — Great forest fairy(w) — Great sky fairy(w)

Silver gauntlets(ln) — golden gauntlets(ln) —power gloves(ln/f)

Ancient spinner(ln) — enhanced spinner(ln) — Triforce spinner(ln)

Giants knife(w) — Biggoron knife(w) — Biggoron sword(w)

Guardian Naginata(f) — scorching Naginata(f) — Sheikah Naginata(f/ln)

Goddess harp(ln) — typhoon harp(ln) — Triforce harp(ln/l)

Spirit tome(ln) — sealing tome(ln) — sorceress tome(ln)

~Deku link

Deku spear(w) — Kokiri spear(w) — Faron spear(w/l)

~Link

Gate of time(f) — guardians gate(f) — gate of souls(f/w)

Polished rapier(l) — glittering rapier(l) — gleaming rapier(l)

Windwaker(ln) — sacred baton(ln) — glorious baton(ln/w)

Old Dominion rod(d) — high dominion rod(d) — Royal dominion rod(d)

~Goron link

Magic hammer (f)— Igneous hammer(f) — megaton hammer(f/d)

~zora link

Silver scale(w) — golden scale(w) — dragons scale(w/l)

~wolf link

Cursed shackle(d) — twilight shackle(d) — Sol shackle(d/ln)

~Fi

Goddess sword(l) — goddess long sword(l) — true goddess long sword(l/w)

~link

Scepter of time (d)— guardians scepter(d) — scepter of souls(d/ln)

Fierce deity mask(d) — furious deity mask(d) — vengeful deity mask(d/f)

Winged boots(ln) — roc boots(ln)— Pegasus boots(ln)

Fairy ocarina(d) — lunar ocarina(d) — majora ocarina(d/ln)

Skyward Sword.

Sailcloth

Hylian shield

Gust bellows

Whip

Sacred bow

Fire shield earrings

Double claw shot

Scattershot

Mogma mitts

Twilight princess.

Hawkeye

Gale boomerang

Iron boots

Zora's armor

Bombs and water bombs (it will be unlimited amount meaning link won't run out.)

Ocarina of Time

Golden gauntlets (wears them constantly only takes then off when he equips the one(s) from Hyrule warriors)

Din's fire

Nayru's love

Farore's wind

Hover boots

Deku nuts

Fire arrow

Light arrow

Ice arrow

Lens of truth

Bottle (can turn into either red/blue potion and fairy)

Ocarina of Time

Majora's mask

Great fairy's sword

Mirror shield

Masks

Keaton mask

Giants mask

Bunny hood

Captains hat

Deku mask

Goron mask

Zora's mask


End file.
